


Juste un peu

by LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fingerfucking, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie/pseuds/LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trad. OS. PWP. John et Sherlock n'ont pas de relations sexuelles, jusqu'au jour où, finalement, ils en ont.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juste un peu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just A Little](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379253) by [peevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevee/pseuds/peevee). 



> Merci à peevee de m'autoriser à traduire sa fic!
> 
> Voici un petit OS pour l'anniversaire de mon amie odea nigthingale que j'adore, et qui parvient toujours à être là pour les autres, alors... bon anniversaire Odea! Passe la plus fabuleuse des journées :) Ceci est un PWP, donc il ne se passe pas grand chose, à part euh... du smut tout à fait gratuit. Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais comme dirait Odea, le sexe est une part importante et naturelle de la vie, les enfants ;)

Ils étaient apparemment tous les deux d'accord pour ne plus jamais y faire allusion, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait, alors les choses n'avaient pas si mal tourné, dans le fond. Personne n'avait eu de crise de nerfs, ils ne se tenaient pas par la main sur les scènes de crime, et Sherlock n'allait pas, comme John l'avait craint au début, guérir son anxiété en l'attachant quelque part et en le prenant violemment.

Depuis cette nuit sur le canapé impliquant un Sherlock qui s'ennuyait, une bouteille de whisky coûteuse volée à Mycroft et une pile de dossiers non-élucidés que Lestrade lui avait offert pour son anniversaire - les choses avaient changé.

John, même en étant beaucoup moins observateur que Sherlock, avait remarqué le changement subtil d'atmosphère qui était apparu quand l'un des deux avait plaqué l'autre sur le canapé pour fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Sur le moment, cela semblait être un geste d'affection tout à fait sympathique et fraternel; le matin suivant, plus tellement. Mais Sherlock n'en avait plus parlé, et si quelques roulages de pelle occasionnels s'étaient produits dans le hall d'entrée sous le coup de l'adrénaline, eh bien c'était tout. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

Cela dit, après un certain temps, les moments occasionnels de roulage de pelle s'étaient transformés en moments occasionnels de friction intense contre le mur (ou contre le canapé, l'évier de la cuisine, le frigo...). Une fois, alors qu'il se trouvait la tête renversée en arrière et les bras plaqués au-dessus de lui, et que Sherlock emboîtait leurs hanches avec précision, il avait senti l'ombre d'un doigt frotter contre la bande élastique de son caleçon. Il avait jouit en poussant un _ohhh_ de surprise quelques secondes plus tard. Il était encore un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir un pénis dur pressé contre le sien. Mais avec leurs vêtements, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'ils avaient des relations sexuelles. Et s'ils n'avaient pas de relations sexuelles, ça n'avait rien de bizarre.

N'est-ce pas?

Tout se passa bien jusqu'au jour où, tout à coup, ils se mirent à avoir des relations sexuelles. Sherlock l'avait enjambé alors qu'il était assis sur sa chaise un après-midi, et sans crier gare il avait ouvert la fermeture-éclair de son jeans pour glisser sa main à l'intérieur. Il ne savait bien sûr pas très bien comment il devait réagir, mais il y avait de la friction et du mouvement, et John était si excité que son entre-jambe le faisait souffrir; il ne lui avait fallu qu'une minute pour jouir en haletant sur les mains de Sherlock. Il lui avait rendu la politesse, et il avait trouvé l'air heureux de Sherlock plutôt satisfaisant.

Et puis soudainement, il voulut avoir _plus_. Plus de quoi, il ne savait pas très bien, mais il en voulait plus. S'il avait été avec une femme, il l'aurait peut-être renversée sur le canapé, aurait arraché sa petite culotte et l'aurait léchée jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce. Puis il l'aurait peut-être assise sur ses genoux et prise sauvagement. Mais avec Sherlock...

Il n'était pas très sûr du niveau d'expérience de Sherlock (ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'on pouvait demander à un autre type, tout de même. Même si vous aviez des rencontres occasionnelles contre différents meubles de la maison) mais il était presque certain que dans ce domaine particulier, il avait autant d'expérience que John (c'est à dire, euh, aucune).

Il en avait envie pourtant, vraiment envie.

Sur le lit de Sherlock, ils étaient allongés ensemble tout habillés. Le simple fait d'être sur le lit était déjà pour ainsi dire exaltant, et les choses ressemblaient plus à du sexe qu'à du pelotage suivi de baisers frénétiques. Il y avait cela aussi, bien sûr. John monta sur Sherlock et se frotta paresseusement contre lui. Sherlock gémit doucement.

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait essayer quelque chose?" murmura-t-il contre les lèvres entrouvertes de Sherlock.

"Peut-être," souffla Sherlock, toujours pragmatique.

"Je voudrais -" dit John en déglutissant. "Je voudrais écarter un peu ton ouverture. Juste pour voir."

Les paupières de Sherlock se fermèrent. La couleur de ses joues devint légèrement plus foncée.

"D'accord."

Il se débarrassa de son pantalon, gardant son t-shirt et son caleçon, et roula sur son ventre. John passa deux mains sur le bas de son dos, accrochant l'élastique du caleçon au passage, et le tira vers le bas. Il laissa le t-shirt.

Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement quand il posa les mains sur la peau lisse et pâle des fesses de Sherlock. Sherlock sursauta légèrement, poussant contre les mains fermes de John. Doucement, John écarta ses cuisses. Sherlock poussa un gémissement, laissa retomber sa tête en avant et écarta davantage les jambes.

"Tu aimes ça." John ouvrit un peu plus les cuisses de Sherlock.

" _Oh_ ," haleta Sherlock.

"Seigneur."

Il passa une main hésitante sur les dernières bosses de la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock et promena ses doigts plus bas, effleurant imperceptiblement son anus, qui se contracta et palpita légèrement sous son doigt. Bon sang, il était tellement excité qu'il en avait mal. Il remua un peu dans son jean.

"Retire-le." La voix de Sherlock était étouffée par son bras, qu'il était apparemment en train de mordre. John s'empressa d'obéir pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Il remonta dans le lit, s'agenouillant entre les jambes ouvertes de Sherlock et caressa doucement l'arrière de ses cuisses. Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il glissa un doigt dans sa bouche, le mouilla entièrement, et le passa sur l'ouverture de Sherlock.

"Oh mon dieu."

Ravi, il recommença, observant avec intérêt Sherlock se tordre sur le matelas. Sa queue était brûlante, lourde. Après quelques petits effleurements supplémentaires, il osa presser tout doucement, pour rentrer juste le bout à l'intérieur. Sherlock écarta les cuisses au maximum.

"Plus fort, zut."

"Tu es sûr?"

"mhgn, oui, c'est fabuleux."

Il cracha un peu plus sur son doigt et s'introduit un peu plus loin, doucement, très doucement. Sherlock grogna. John bougea sa main, la fit entrer et sortir, juste pour le taquiner.

Sa propre queue gouttait maintenant copieusement, il voulait désespérément faire quelque chose; la vue de son propre doigt disparaissant habilement à l'intérieur de Sherlock était incroyablement excitante. Il se demanda si Sherlock le laisserait -

"Euh - quoi? Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu?"

"Juste une seconde..."

Il s'avança un peu sur le lit, se mordant les lèvres d'impatience, et colla son sexe sur l'ouverture humide de Sherlock.

"Je veux juste te sentir un peu," murmura-t-il en frottant lentement et en poussant légèrement, toujours légèrement. Il cracha dans sa main et mouilla le tout un petit peu plus avant de recommencer, tirant sur son prépuce et regardant le sommet brillant de sa queue glisser facilement sur le petit trou rose de Sherlock.

Sherlock respira lourdement contre les draps, poussant lui aussi; John répondit en pressant un peu plus fort contre l'ouverture, qui se contractait et s'écartait un peu plus à chaque passage.

"Je peux - juste un peu?" Il pressa encore davantage.

"Oh, merde, oui. Oui."

Il poussa vers l'avant. Le bout de son sexe paraissait incroyable, absorbé progressivement par le corps de Sherlock. Il frissonna, sentant chaque spasme et chaque contraction des muscles de Sherlock pendant qu'il s'ajustait. Sherlock étouffait un gémissement constant, ses mains étaient redescendues pour écarter ses cuisses le plus possible et ses hanches bougeaient en un petit rythme tremblant tandis qu'il ruait contre le matelas. John utilisa sa main libre pour l'immobiliser, se branlant doucement de l'autre main, gardant seulement le bout de son sexe enfui jusqu'au frein. _Magnifique._

Sherlock se tortilla.

Il bougea la main plus vite, serrant plus fort les hanches de Sherlock pour l'empêcher de pousser à son tour, et regarda les mouvements fluides et réguliers de sa queue entrant et sortant légèrement. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de l'anus de Sherlock qui s'étirait autour de la couronne évasée à chacun de ses mouvements.

"Bon sang Sherlock. Je vais jouir à l'intérieur de toi."

"Oui. Fais-le."

"Oh, merde. Tu es presque au bout?"

"Mh."

Sa main accéléra sur son sexe, et il lutta pour ne pas pousser plus loin. Sherlock étouffait des gémissements, chacun d'eux lançant des éclairs de chaleur le long de son épine dorsale, le menant de plus en plus près.

"Oh, mon dieu," murmura Sherlock à travers ses dents, ruant des hanches et jouissant sur le matelas, seulement sous l'effet de la friction. "John, merde, _merde_."

Son ouverture palpita et se serra, et John sentit son orgasme arriver en frissonnant.

"Oh oui," souffla-t-il, agrippant sa queue. "Bon sang, c'est parfait."

Il se caressa jusqu'au bout, et avec un petit effort il se maintint juste à l'intérieur de Sherlock tandis qu'il jouissait et jouissait, sans en mettre une goutte à côté.

Il se retira doucement. Sherlock resta un petit peu ouvert et il regarda, captivé, le sperme couler le long des cuisses de Sherlock. Il trempa machinalement un doigt à l'intérieur.

"Seigneur."

Sherlock frissonna et remua. "Laisse-moi me lever, c'est mouillé."

Quand il se retourna, du sperme coula encore sur les draps et le long de ses jambes. John avala sa salive, sentant indéniablement l'eau lui monter à la bouche.

Peut-être la prochaine fois.


End file.
